younghungryfandomcom-20200215-history
Gabi Diamond/Relationships
Family Mother Gabi was very close to her mother when she was young. She loved her. Gabi spend a lot of time with her mother and she also taught her to cook. Her mother was her inspiration. But when Gabi was sixteen her mother died and Gabi was heartbroken. She needed a lot of time to get over it. Before her mother died she gave Gabi a car for her 16th birthday. So when Gabi had to get rid of the car because it was too old she couldn't do it. That car was the only thing that she had from her mother. Father Gabi's father is not mentioned very often. But Gabi did say once that he helped her get through her mother's death and he even cooked with her. Romances Josh Kaminski (crush) Gabi is Josh's employee. But things get ugly when Josh's girlfriend breaks up with him and Gabi tries to comfort him, but accidentally finds herself in his bed. They relationship starts to grow when they find out that they have a lot in common. One month after Gabi and Josh's mistaken drunken night, it was seen that Josh may have some feelings for Gabi, and he tells her that he will protect her as long as she works for him and they're friends. The finale reveals they both have feelings for each other, but Gabi is dating Cooper again. Cooper Finley (Ex-Boyfriend) Gabi meets Cooper when Josh takes him to the Petting Zoo bar where she and Sofia were working. Cooper is immediately attracted to her and does various things throughout the night, including laughing at her jokes, fixing her phone, and spilling alcohol on her chest (and trying to clean it up, resulting in Josh punching him). He eventually asks Gabi out, and despite Josh forbidding them from dating, they go out one night and get to know each other and decide they really like each other. Although they originally try not to date, they end up deciding to date in secret. However, their relationship is short-lived and Cooper breaks it off with Gabi, deciding that the secrecy and pressure is not worth maintaining their relationship. They rekindle their relationship after Cooper flies back from China to bring Gabi a gift. Cam (Ex-boyfriend) Gabi and Cam first met in front of the elevator. Gabi starts to flirt with him and said to him that she is going down not withouth a dinner and a movie. Then Cam entered the elevator and they went togetehr on a date. Later in front of Gabi's apartment they talked how great it was and when Cam said he should go he didn't really go but they started to kiss. Later Cam came to the place where Gabi works and he told her how great time he had and then they kissed again and he asked her on a date. When Josh told Gabi that he saw Cam with another woman Gabi went to his apartment and she greated him. Then she find out he is 17 and then they broke up. Friends Sofia Rodriguez (Best Friend) Sofia and Gabi are best friends. They have been friends since they were in the 7th grade and they live together in a small apartment. Sofia is a very good friend who supports Gabi's ability and passion for cooking and she really supports her and gives her advice how to deal with her good looking boss Josh Kaminski. They had a temporary falling out in Young and Secret when Gabi made Sofia pretend to date Cooper and the plan backfired when Sofia befriended Josh's fiancé, Caroline. But they made up after Sofia found out that Cooper dumped Gabi and skipped seeing Lorde with Josh and Caroline to make sure Gabi was ok. Yolanda Yolanda is Gabi 's spicy friend who is obsessed with guys. Yolanda often supports Gabi when she is down and is considered a friend. She helped Gabi when Gabi thought she was pregnant (Co-worker/Friend) Yolanda and Gabi first met when Gabi came to an interview for the private chef position and Yolanda opened door to welcome her. After Gabi finally found door she entered and Yolanda showed her around the house. When Gabi tried to llok for advice what to do with Josh since he's heart broken Yolanda started to tell her what to do, bu then she so the clock and she bounced away. Logan Rawlings (Friends) Logan is a magazine editor who was supposed to interview Josh, but quickly becomes interested in Gabi. She wants to go on a date with her. So Gabi tells Logan that she is straight and then she offers to her to help her get her girlfriend jealous and then she gives her a kiss. Enemies Elliot Park (Co-workers/Enemies) Gabi and Elliot have an intense relationship. From the beginning, Elliot did not like Gabi because she took Chef Michael Voltaggio's place. And from the minute Gabi was hired, Elliot tried to get her fired and is very mean to her and makes fun of her. The only time he has said something nice to her is in Young & Ringless, because Gabi wanted to help him and Elliot said that she was always his favorite. It was later revealed that is not true. However, despite bickering and insulting each other, they are able to be civil and occasionally get along, and Elliot seems less bent on getting Gabi fired, though does take delight in her misfortunes. Caroline Huntington (Enemies) Gabi and Caroline have an intense relationship. Caroline does not like Gabi and thinks that she is thief, however later episodes show them engaging and being civil. Caroline appears to view Gabi as just another worker in Josh's apartment and doesn't seem to pay her much mind, though does not seem to care to talk with Gabi for long. Jilly (Enemies) Jilly and Gavi don't get along great because Gabi feels like Jilly triea to take ouver her job. Jilly is Josh's new girlfriend and she wants to cook for him but Gabi also wants to cook for him becasue that's her job. At the cook off Gabi looses but just becasue Josh knew that he picked Jilly's just so she wouldn't be mad. Category:Gabi Diamond Category:Gabi Category:Relationships